The present disclosure relates to an information processing apparatus and a display method.
In the past, for example, in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2004-104468, the description about a slide bar and an indicator has been provided when the length of a motion picture is edited to a predetermined length for transmitting the motion picture to a mobile terminal. The slide bar sets the position and the length of the motion picture and the indicator indicates the position to be displayed in the selected range.